Chocolate for you're thoughts?
by Chrisy12
Summary: Oneshot. Rin has been feeling down lately and doesn't know why. Will Sesshomaru and some chocolates Kagome sent her help her to feel better? Read and find out. R&R Please


Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru; if I did he'd be tied to my bed XDDD

Chocolate for you're thoughts?

Sunset in the sengoku jidai was a magnificent site. The colors of the sun and sky melted together and created an atmosphere that humbled even the most feared youkai in the land. Blue that was like an icy winter, yellow like a sun kissed daisy, and red that would shame a rose. Everything seemed right in the world for one beautiful moment.

"Rin! You silly human get over here! Sesshomaru-sama would have my head if anything was to happen to you!" Moment over. Rin sighed from her perch near the cliffs edge as she heard the shrill voice of the toad youkai approaching her from behind. All she wanted was a peaceful moment, just ONE without that darn toad following her everywhere. She wondered for a second if that was what her Sesshomaru-sama thought about her. Then she wondered if he would be mad at her for thinking that. She had been having a lot of depressing thoughts as of late. And when she asked Kagome-san about it she just said that it had something to do with "teenage hormones" or something like that. But she was still worried.

"I'm fine Jaken-sama; I'm not even close to the edge." she replied looking back at the little toad youkai. He walked up next to her and stared her right in the eyes. Since she was sitting he was at eye level with her, usually his head only came up to her waist. But looking at him now she could she could see the worry in his eyes. Over the last seven years that she had been with him and Sesshomaru-sama the little toad had come to care for her. She knew this from how he acted around her and by the worry in his voice when ever he called out to her when she wasn't in his site. She was very happy that he cared for her enough to be worried, but sometimes she just wanted a minute's peace.

"That may be true, but what would happen if some youkai decided to attack you now? You have the choice of being eaten by him or jumping off the cliff. If you want to see over the edge wait until Sesshomaru-sama gets back from Inuyasha-sama's village. And if you want to see the sun set you can see it just fine from the tree line over there." he pointed back to where the tree line was about a hundred feet from the cliff's edge.

_Kami he sounds like a mother hen._ She thought, and then laughed out loud at the image of Jaken that popped into her head of him with a big beak and feathers all over.

"And just what's so funny about that young lady?" That just made her laugh harder. When she finally stopped shaking with mirth she threw her arms around the little toad who squeaked in surprise.

"I'm sorry Jaken-sama, I wasn't laughing at you." _actually I was._ "I was just thinking about something" She said pulling back from him. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before snorting.

"You are such strange child Rin, now before you get into more trouble get your behind off the ground and come back with me to the tree line. I'm not sure if Sesshomaru-sama will be back tonight so we will set up camp there." he said turning around and heading back to the tree line. She sighed and took one more look at the sun set before getting up and following him.

"I'll go gather some wood for the fire." she said walking past him into the woods.

"Alright but don't go too far!" he called to her. Really, now he was starting to get annoying. He had always been like that, she realized a few minutes later after she started picking some wood off the forest floor, she was just extra moody today. The problem wasn't with Jaken, it was with her, and she knew that she had no right too take her frustration out on him. Then she started getting mad at her self. Why in the world was she acting like this? Why did she have the thoughts that she did? Why in the hell was she crying? She dropped the wood at her feet and touched her cheek to find it wet. Then she dropped to her knees.

_Oh Kami why are you doing this to me? I feel so bad and I don't even know what I feel bad about!_ She cried for a few minutes longer before she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She gasped and jumped away from the hand only to be comforted by her master's voice.

"It is only me Rin." he said. She blushed at being found in such a weak state and turned her head to try and wipe the tears away. Like in doing that she would make him forget that he had ever seen her like that.

"I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, you just startled me." she said trying to regain her composure.

"Why are you out here by your self?" he asked her pulling her up to her feet. "And crying no less."

"I…I was just gathering fire wood for tonight. And I….I stepped on something sharp, that's all Sesshomaru-sama." she clamed as she stooped to pick up the fire wood she had dropped. He new she was lying; he could smell it all over her. But he decided not to press the matter. If she wanted to tell him about it then she would have already. He took the fire wood from her arms and started walking towards Jaken's sent; Rin followed slightly behind him.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Welcome back! Did you see the progress Kagome-san has made with her pregnancy? Or did the mutt give you trouble again?" Jaken started his questioning as soon as he saw a few strands of Sesshomaru's silver hair peeking out from behind the trees.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer the question. In fact his brother didn't start any trouble, so the trip wasn't as horrible as he thought it would have been. But that didn't mean that he was going to tell them that. The fact that he was almost actually getting along with his half brother was embarrassing enough, he didn't need them to think he had gone soft. He sat the fire wood down next to Jaken and told him to start the fire.

"Yes milord!" As he started the fire up Sesshomaru removed a bag hanging from his side and handed it to Rin.

"It's from the Miko." he simply said. Rin face lit up with a bright smile knowing that Kagome-san was thinking of her. She opened the bag and found a box inside with a bow on it and a note.

_It's a good thing Sesshomaru-sama had Jaken-sama teach me how to read._ She thought to her self as she read the note.

_Dear Rin-chan_

_I'm writing to tell you that everything's going fine with me and the baby. I should give birth within the new two weeks. I hope I'll see you after the baby is born. I also hope you enjoy the chocolates in the box; they might help you feel better. I know they help me, especially when Inuyasha starts to get on my nerves. But don't tell him I said that. Anyway enjoy and I can't wait to see you again. The next time I do you'll be an aunt! Isn't that wonderful? _

_Love Kagome _

_P.S. Inuyasha says hello too._

Rin smiled as she finished reading the note. It was nice to know that she had people somewhere that cared for her and wanted to see her. And she was going to be an aunt soon! She was very happy about that. Even though she and Kagome-san weren't blood related she had told her that she was the little sister she never had. And she had always looked up to the miko. It filled her heart up with warmth just thinking about it. She folded the note and placed it beside her on the ground where she was sitting in front of the newly belt camp fire. She took the box of chocolates out of the bag and opened them up. She had had chocolate before when she went to visit Kagome-san and Inuyasha-san a few months back, but the piece she had had was bigger then the little round and square ones that where in the box.

"What is in the box Rin?" Jaken asked coming out beside her. Jaken hadn't had any of the chocolate when he accompanied her to Inuyasha's village, so he was curios about the new sweet smell that was coming out of the box in her hand.

"It's called Chocolate Jaken-sama, would you like to try some?" she asked him holding out a piece for him to take. He sniffed it once more before taking it out of her had and popping it into his mouth.

"Mmmm, this is pretty good, these are from Inuyasha's mate?" he asked. She nodded her head glad that he liked them. "Well, as good as they are I think it's time I go and find us an appropriate dinner. I will be back. Rin do not aggravate Sesshomaru-sama understood?" She nodded again and watched him ass he walked into the woods, probably looking for a bore or some other creature to have for dinner. To tell the truth she wasn't hungry. Though the chocolate treats did look good, she was still plagued with thoughts and daydreams that scared her and wasn't in the mood for them. She put the lid back on the box and set then aside. She bought her knees up to her chin and laid her hand down on them. She sat staring out over the cliff into the night sky thinking about her life and what she was going to do. She wanted to stay with her Sesshomaru-sama forever. But at the same time she knew that he wouldn't want her to follow him for that long. Soon he would get tired of having to take care of her and send her off to a human village. Probably with Kagome-san and Inuyasha-san; they were so nice to her, and she liked them very much, but she did not want to be sent with them. She wanted to stay right where she was, right next to Sesshomaru-sama.

"Rin?" she lifted her head to see him sitting right next to her looking at her curiously.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" he looked at her for a moment longer studding her eyes, almost as if he was trying to read her mind, before he finally spoke again.

"What is troubling you?" she blushed three shades of red. She knew she shouldn't have lied to him in the woods earlier, but she was too embarrassed to tell him. So she put on her best fake smile and lied through her teeth, though she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Nothing is troubling me Sesshomaru-sama. Why do you ask?" Yeah…like that was going to work on him. One of his slender eyebrows rose so high she couldn't see it behind the silver bangs covering his forehead. She would have laughed if she didn't think it would have offended him. She smiled again in a horrible attempt to make him believe her, but his eyebrow had not come back down. She sighed and looked down to her feet.

"I…I do not wish to burden you with my petty troubles Sesshomaru-sama. I will be fine by morning milord."

"Your burdens are not petty Rin. Tell me." he used his 'tell me now or I will not feed you for a week' tone so she was inclined to tell him now. Though she was not sure how she would go about this when she didn't even know what half her troubles where.

"Well, I don't know how to start Sesshomaru-sama. I know this might sound strange, but I'm not even sure what troubles me half of the time. The last time I saw Kagome-san I asked her about it, and she said it was just a stage that 'teenagers' go through, and that she had done the same thing when she was my age. I just worry about things a lot more then I used to basically." She didn't want to tell him that what she worried about most of the time was having to leave him, so she kept that to her self.

He nodded his head understanding her and left it alone. He looked in between them and found the box of chocolates and picked them up. He opened the lid and took a piece of the chocolate and popped in into his mouth. He didn't eat human food, but he found that these 'chocolate' things Rin and Kagome seemed to like so much actually put them in better moods after eating them. He was curios as to what could make the girls switch moods so quickly.

"Do you like the chocolate Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked him. He licked the roof of his moth to get rid of what lingered before answering.

"It is not unpleasant. But I do not see why you and the miko like it so much." he replied. She giggled and took a piece for her self.

"Really? I don't see why either. But they do make me feel a little bit better after two or three. Maybe you need to eat more before you feel it because you're a youkai." What she said made since to him, so he picked out another for him self and ate it, she did the same. After three or four pieces Jaken came back with a bore just like Rin thought he would and started to cook it, after taking another piece of chocolate for him self. Rin was very happy to see that they enjoyed the chocolate and smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks. Sesshomaru let the smallest of smirks find its way to his lips as he watched her help Jaken cook the meal. They ate dinner and got ready for sleep. Jaken took his normal place on the opposite side of the fire from where Rin was laying with Ah-Un, who had been in the same position all day.

Sesshomaru leaned his head back on the tree he was leaning on and looked up at the stars, wondering what secrets Rin kept from him. He could tell she was keeping something from him but as to what he was not sure. He would make it a point to find out. But for now he went over a few tasks that needed to be completed in his head. He had to re visit his brother and his mate within the next three weeks to see the newest addition to their family. It was customary for the father to watch over his daughters or daughter-in-laws pregnancy to make sure the pup was born healthy. Since their father was deceased the task fell to him. If anything where to happen to Inuyasha and him self the pup in the miko's womb would be the soul heir to the westerns lands. There for the pup must be born without any complications. The old miko of the village they were in now had passed away two summers prier, so he needed to find someone who was expertly skilled in delivering; and within the next to weeks. He didn't think she would last that long, the miko was so big she looked like she would explode if she just sneezed.

"Sess-maru." he looked over to where Rin as laying and saw that she was just talking in her sleep again. She had been doing that a lot lately. His earlier thoughts came back to him.

_What is she hiding from me? _

What ever it was he was going to find out. Even if he had to hold her upside down and shake her to get it out of her. But now was not the time to think about this. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow for he would begin his search for a miko or a midwife for deliver the pup. He closed his eyes and made one more mental note.

To ask the miko for more of these 'chocolate' things the next time he saw her.

Sooo how was it? It sucked didn't it? Sorry . I had more trouble with this fic then usual. Don't ask me why. Anyway I'm thinking about making another part for this, what do you think? I'll only make it if you guy's want it, so tell me if ya do! And if Rin's behavior is confusing anyone, try thinking back to when you were thirteen fourteen. When all you did was worry and you had all your hormones out of whack and most of us girls just cried all the time. And if your still confused….Then it was just me so tell me your not confused…Please? XD


End file.
